Black, White and Brown
by tinhead
Summary: That day at St Mungos, they thought only 5 people were really there. But Neville knew there were six.


Disclaimer: Yes!  I OWN HARRY POTTER!  (buildings crash down on tinwen's head) ok... probably shudn't say that...

A/N: Just a random thing that went – ZING!  YOU NEED TO WRITE THIS!I

HELP ME!!  I'VE GOT BLOCK FOR TE!!!  AARRGGH!!  I have a plan drawn up and everything, but im just sorta – "urgh... can't... get.... this..."    
im stuck  :(  
What will I doooo!

Anyway, now introducing.....

-o-o-o-o-

**Black, White and Brown**

Sometimes I wake up.    
I look around me, and I notice things.  I notice how white the room is.  I wonder why its so white.  
Then I close my eyes – just for a second.   
And before I know it, blackness has taken me.  
I am lost in my nightmares.  A fantasy world, full off death and pain.    
Visions in my head.  Repeating over and over again.    
Screaming.

He's there.  He did it.  He caused it all.  He laughs at my beautiful Lily as she falls to the ground, dead.  
She was my best friend.  How could he?   
I watch in horror as he turns his wand on her son.  My godson.  Are these dreams real?  A bright green light flashes out of his wand.  That is the last of that vision.  I never know what happens to him, but something small tells me he is alive yet.   
The next is just as awful, in a different way.  Somehow, I know he didn't do it.  Somehow, I know he doesn't deserve this.  But he's in there, all alone.  The dementors come, and they feed off his emotions.  
He screams.  Until all I can feel is shivers running down my spine.  Tortured screams.

And then, there is _him._  That traitor.  I watch as he sleeps on a boys bed all night.  I watch as he sleeps on the boy's desk all day.  He should've slept forever, back then.  He makes a better rat than a human.

I feel it.  The pulling.  I'm waking up.  
The fog clears.  All I can see is white, white walls.  And nurses.  And my husband.  He is not awake.  He's still lost in the blackness.  My heart sinks.  Any joy that claimed me when I awoke has gone.

But then, I see him.  His brown hair pokes into the room, shortly followed by a small, roundish face.  
I know who he is.  This is the first time I've seen him, but there is no doubt in my mind.

Joy courses through me.  I want to smile at him.  I want to hug him.  Ask him how school is going.  How are his friends?  Who are his friends?  There is so much about him I don't know.  What's his favourite colour? Food? Lesson? Teacher? I want to ask him about my godson.  Are they friends?

I try.  I try so hard.  But my body does things I cannot control.  I stand slowly.  Ever so slowly.  I try to reach for him, try to touch his shoulder, but I only end up giving him a gum wrapper from merlin knows where.

"Thanks mum" he says quietly, and he pockets it.  There is a woman, and she's telling him to throw it out.  I ignore her.  
I catch a site of some people just beyond him.  A boy is there, a red head.  He has a bushy-haired girl with him.  And someone else.  He has raven hair and my Lily's green eyes.  It's him.  My godson. 

I look back to my son, trying to communicate to him how happy I am that he's here.  How happy I am that Lily's son is here too.  But I have no control.  The lady comes over and put her hand on my shoulder. 

But then his eyes widen.  And I realise why.  I am smiling.  My smile grows wider.  I have done it!  I have broken through!

But then, just as I am about to try to reach for him, to speak to him, the fog begins to swirl at the back of my mind.  I know I am about to leave, but I want so much more.

As I slip back into the darkness, and give him one last smile, I hear a voice.  "Come on, Alice.  Back to bed with you."  A hand takes me and guides by to my bed.  Then, light fails.

I don't want to be here.  I don't want the darkness to claim me.  I don't want the dreams to come.

But I have no choice. 

At least I have some tiny ray of hope to hold on to.  A light in the darkness.  It's small, but that doesn't matter.  It shines as brightly as something three times as big.  Somehow, in my heart, I know the visions will be fainter this time.  I have something to hold me up.  This time, I know the darkness will end, because I saw his face.

I saw his face.

-o-o-o-o-

Sooooo, whaddaya think?  
Is about Alice Longbottom, if any of you haven't caught on to that yet.  
It's the bit in OotP, btw.

If ANYONE has a trick for giving writers block a boot up the bum, please help me!  I really want to finish it!

Actually, I just had a thought!  Does anyone want to read my plan and help me outta the hole im stuck in?  Not as in "HERE!  WRITE THIS!" but just suggest something.  Is that kinda what a beta does?

Anyway, thanks guys and bye!


End file.
